Baby Shower 2point0
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: "You better hold onto him." Cyborg teased. "Raven will kill you if you drop her baby." {Love You Universe}(oneshot)(COMPLETE)


Raven jumped when the television turned from the movie to a video call. She and the other girls were into their weekly movie and didn't expect the intrusion.

It was Kole. "Hey, guys! Are any boys around?"

"Just Bas." Bumble Bee pointed to the playpen weakly.

"Good. I need to talk to you guys. Specifically you and Raven."

"Why?" Raven demanded, upset to be so surprised (and having evidence of her surprise).

"Okay, you know how the baby shower is Saturday? And how JoJo wants the guys here?"

"Yes?" Bumble Bee led.

"Well he invited his sister!" Kole waved her hands.

"Rose Wilson?!" The other girls were in shock.

"Otherwise known as Ravager otherwise known as my boyfriend's baby sister." Kole nodded. "Help!"

"What do you need our help with?" Raven queried.

"What do I do?! I know you had to be nervous to meet Changeling's mom. Just like I know you had to be freaked out to meet Nana, Bee. What did you guys do?"

"You've met Nana! I didn't do anything but be myself. She would have seen through an act fast and I'd be on the frosty end of a nana. Nana likes realness and I bet Rose does, too." Bumble Bee told her.

"I shamelessly played to her sensibilities." Raven said. "I got her favorite flowers and made her favorite food. I wanted to please her and she seemed to like it. But I did act like myself. I don't know any other way to be and Rita is no fool."

Kole nodded. "So I should find out her favorite stuff and be myself?"

"Seems sound."

"I can do that. I'll talk to Argent about the menu and stuff. I'll have to pump JoJo for info." Argent was planning the baby shower.

"Ask him when he's distracted."

"Why?"

"It might seem suspicious for you to ask."

"Right! Right! I'll just ask him during- never mind."

Raven rolled her eyes. "As long as you get the information."

Kole grinned sheepishly. "Thanks, guys. I'll see you Saturday."

"Bye!" The five on the couch waved.

She saluted. "Kole out."

Jinx smirked as their movie came back on. "She's dead meat."

The other girls nodded. "Agreed."

B-A-B-Y

The Titans left their home in the care of Titans South as they traveled cross country to Steel City. It was faster to travel by the T-ship but each pod barely fit one person and their belongings let alone the kids.

So they had to drive.

Taking highways made it go faster but it still took a while. After attending the baby shower, they would stay the night and leave in the morning.

Changeling, Raven and their kids rode in his car and Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Calvin and Terra rode in the T-car while Nightwing, Starfire, Jinx, Kid Flash and Christopher rode in Nightwing's car.

They arrived in Steel City early Saturday morning and went straight to Titan East's tower. They rung the doorbell and waited.

Argent answered. "Hey, guys! Come on in!"

She made small talk as she led them up to the barracks so they could put their stuff away then up to the common room. "Look who's here!"

Titans East greeted them.

"What's that smell?!" Bumble Bee blanched.

Aqualad frowned. "What smell?"

She covered her nose. "It smells like fish!"

"I put salmon in my eggs." Speedy said.

Bumble Bee tried to breathe through her mouth but it wasn't working. "Nope! I'm going to blow chunks!" She ran out.

Cyborg went after her. "Babe!"

"She's been here five seconds and you've already made her sick." Argent crossed her arms.

Speedy sulked. "Did not!"

"Fish doesn't bother me." Cheshire said smugly.

"But coffee does."

She side-eyed him. "Shut up!"

He stuck his tongue out. "You have to be nice to me. That book says that you have to have a _harmonic atmosphere for the baby_ and being mean to me disrupts that. It's a fact."

"Did you read _Serenity in Color_?" Raven was in shock.

"Jericho and the girls did."

Raven had lent Kole her copy in November. "You should read it."

"Nah." He scoffed.

"It was an informative book." Cheshire admitted. "Read it, Arrow."

"No."

"Read it!"

"No!" He moved away from her.

She picked up a knife and pointed it at him. "You better read that book, Arrow!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"I am so! I'm carrying your child!"

"Shouldn't that make me the boss of you?"

"In your dreams."

He sighed. "Yeah."

"Ew." Argent wrinkled her nose. "On that note, let's set up for the shower."

"I can't wait for mine." Cheshire pushed away from the table. "I've got definite ideas for mine."

"And who is planning yours?" Argent put her hands on her hips.

"Bumble Bee. Duh."

"I'm sure she'll like you volunteering her services." Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"She can do it." Cheshire got up. "You guys can get out while we do this."

"Cool with me." Hot Spot stood.

"We can go over performance reviews." Nightwing said.

The guys looked at him sharply.

The girls giggled. "Have fun with that."

Aqualad huffed. "We'll go over the performance reviews."

"Man, this sucks!" Speedy spat.

The guys walked out.

"Nightwing sure took the fun out of this visit." Jinx quipped.

Cyborg led Bumble Bee back in slowly. "Hey? Where'd the guys go?"

"Nightwing wants to go over performance reviews." Kole said.

Cyborg grimaced. "Yikes. You gon be okay, babe?"

Bumble Bee nodded. "I'm fine. Go hang out."

"Performance reviews." He threw up his hands as he left.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kole asked Bumble Bee.

The braid wearer nodded. "It just hit me but I'm fine. But can we spray something in here? The smell is still making my stomach roll."

"How could you even smell the salmon? He ate it all." Cheshire didn't get it.

"Can you still smell coffee?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

"Cheshire says you're planning her baby shower." Argent said.

"Since when?"

"Since I said so." Cheshire said.

Bumble Bee scoffed.

"Who's planning yours?"

"Me." Raven spoke up.

"Why you?"

"She planned mine."

"Does this mean I'm going to plan yours?" Kole asked Argent.

Argent blushed. "We just became official! Don't go giving me babies yet!"

"Don't you want them?" Bumble Bee teased.

Argent could have died. "Guys!"

" ** _Oh, the Friend Hot Spot and Friend Argent sitting in the foliage K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_** " Starfire clapped.

"Who taught you that?" Raven demanded.

"Brother." Starfire giggled.

Raven shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Juvenile."

"But it is the humorous."

"Stop teasing me!" Argent pouted. "We're supposed to be setting up for the baby shower. Kole, you sit down and watch. We have helium tanks so you two don't have to worry about losing breath."

"We're not on oxygen." Bumble Bee frowned.

"I don't want to blow up balloons." Cheshire made a face.

"Balloons!" The kids started paying attention.

"Yes, little ones!" Starfire picked up her son. "The gas filled latex."

"I want a balloon." Charlotte looked up at Raven.

"We have to fill them for Aunt Kole then you can have one. If she says you can." Raven told her.

"Can I have a balloon, Aunt Kole? Pretty please?" Charlotte went up to the mom-to-be.

"Aww!" Kole cupped her chin. "Of course you can, sweetie!"

"Thank you!"

"Want balloon!" Calvin demanded.

"You can have one, too. You all can." Kole giggled.

"Say thank you, Cal." Bumble Bee picked him up.

"Tank coo." He passed his hand over his lips.

"You're welcome."

"Come on, guys. Let's decorate!" Argent clapped.

B-A-B-Y

"That was slick of you to make the girls think we were going to go over performance reviews when we're really just playing video games." Hot Spot said.

Nightwing grinned. "They might have wanted us to decorate."

The guys snickered.

"Do you think the baby shower will be like the one last year?" Jericho signed.

"To tell you the truth; I wasn't paying attention during Rae's." Changeling lifted his shoulders. "I only cared about the diaper game and opening presents."

The guys laughed.

"I hope whoever does Bee's can do as well." Cyborg said. "I'd hate to see her cry."

"Bee?! Cry?!"

"Yeah. She cried last night. It was out of nowhere. We were putting Cal to bed and she started sniffling. It freaked me out."

"I didn't think Bee could cry!" Speedy was amazed.

"Me either but she did. She just wept." Cyborg grimaced.

"What did she say about it?" Aqualad couldn't imagine her being so vulnerable.

"She ran out. I tried to help her but she wouldn't open the door. I stood outside the bathroom for a while but she never came out so I went to bed. When I woke up, she wouldn't say anything about it."

"I can not believe it." Mas said.

"I _do_ not believe it." Menos added.

"Well believe it. She did it." Cyborg shrugged.

"Wow. Bee crying." Changeling shook his head. "I've heard of everything."

"Yeah and it sucks." Hot Spot didn't like women crying.

"What are you going to do if she does it again?" Kid Flash didn't either.

Cyborg shrugged again. "Try to get her to stop. I've only ever seen her cry one time and all she did was have tears in her eyes. This was different. She _sobbed_."

Nightwing grimaced. "Yikes!"

"Oh yeah. I don't know how I'm going to deal with months more of this. She can't eat anything, she hates the smell of everything, she throws up at the drop of a hat. I'm scared for her to have mood swings. I wish I could invent a ring for her."

"I think you're just going to have to enable her cravings." Jericho signed. "Right now, Kole is drinking mustard like Starfire."

"Ugh!" Nightwing made a disgusted face. "If I never have to taste mustard again-!"

"That means never being able to kiss Starfire again." Changeling pointed out.

"If I didn't love her so much…"

"Well Rae's mood swings scared me to death. I was glad for that ring. That meant she couldn't hurt me accidentally. I kept her in jam and cookies. Ever since we found that stuffed French toast at Monkey Banana's, I made it for her whenever I thought she was mad at me."

"I don't think Cheshire can get meaner." Speedy sighed. "She wants nothing to do with me."

"Can you blame her?" Aqualad lifted a brow.

Speedy glared at him. "Hey!"

The guys laughed at him.

"I'm serious. I don't know what to do about this girl. She sends me mixed messages all day long."

"Like she hates you but can't live without you?" Changeling asked.

"Exactly!"

"It's called foreplay." Jericho signed.

The other guys laughed as Speedy frowned.

"You think you've been getting mixed messages? We've _all_ gotten mixed messages from those girls!" Nightwing shook his head. "Girls period are hard to understand."

"Are you and Star still having trouble setting a date?" Aqualad asked.

"Yes. She's pushing for fall and I'm holding out for two years."

Cyborg cracked up. "I knew you had a jail free card for proposing so soon!"

"I don't know why she wants to rush."

"Because she wants to be your wife?" Jericho signed.

"It's not like I'm saying I don't want to be married. To her. I want to be married. To her. I just don't see the rush. With two years, she can plan the wedding of her dreams. _Weddings_. She wants two."

"Two?!" Hot Spot yelped. "Why?!"

"A private one on Tamaran and a big blowout in the backyard. One is for us and the other is for the press."

"Smart girl." Jericho nodded.

"You know they'd die if they missed a Titan wedding." Changeling snorted with an eye-roll.

"Speaking of Titan weddings, when are you and Raven setting a date?" Hot Spot wanted to know.

"I have no idea. I know what she wants for her bouquet and the bridesmaids dresses but we're still talking things over."

"What do you want?" Menos asked.

Changeling stilled. Then relaxed. "Whatever makes her happy. I could get married by Cy and I'd be happy. It's up to her."

Nightwing scoffed. "That's what Star said. That she wanted Cy to marry us."

"Really?!" Cyborg grew excited. "I always wanted to marry someone. I can get ordained!"

"Slow down, Cyborg. We're a long way off from that. I'm sure by the time we get there, you will be ordained."

"It's going to take years to get you down that aisle…"

"Just two." Nightwing promised.

"If Ms. Starfire accepted my proposal, I'd marry her the next day." Mas said.

"You'd really get married? You're sixteen. Why on Earth would you throw away your freedom?"

"I wouldn't be losing my freedom. I'd be gaining my heart."

Nightwing thought about it. "Maybe two was too strict?"

Changeling checked his communicator. "Rae says they're all set up. They want us back."

"We've been summoned, boys." Cyborg stood up, his joints creaking.

"I think by the next time we meet, you two should have wedding dates set,-" Hot Spot gestured to the two engaged members of the team. "You should have proposed to Bee,-" He pointed to Cyborg, who paled. "You should have your son,-" He gestured to Jericho. "You and your baby mama should be together,-" He pointed to Speedy.

"You should have proposed to Jinx,-" He gestured to Kid Flash. "And you and Terra should be closer." He pointed to Aqualad. "And you two should find girlfriends that aren't fangirls." He gestured to the twins.

"And what are you going to do?!" They demanded.

"I'm either going to propose or knock her up. At the very least move in together." He shrugged.

"What time frame is this?!" Nightwing was frazzled.

"The next time we have a guys night."

"That's months away." Menos said before throwing his hand out. "I'm in."

"Me too." Mas threw his hand in. "I'm sick of dating fangirls. I see Melvin with that Gizmo guy and I think it's cute. I want that."

"You want a twelve year old girlfriend?" Cyborg asked dubiously.

"I want the innocence. The girls we date are fast. Sometimes I just want to walk in the park holding hands."

His brother nodded. "I want to meet a girl's parents and have family dinner."

"You make us look bad." Changeling pouted.

"I'd settle for a hug from Kitty Cat." Speedy sulked.

"Rae doesn't give out hugs either. I have to hold myself. Unless I beg and whine a lot and she does it to shut me up."

"You have to beg for affection? I thought I was the only one!" Kid Flash's eyes widened. "Jinx hates when I just grab her hand. I have to have written permission and advanced notice."

"Are you kidding me? Star chokes me to death every time I'm within ten feet of her." Nightwing felt his throat at the memories.

"Terra's like that." Aqualad admitted. "She's always jumping on me."

"Bee doesn't touch me unless we're making out. I seriously think she thinks I got cooties." Cyborg shook his head.

Jericho sighed. "Kole is very affectionate. She has all these pet names for me. It's embarrassing."

"Argent does hug me a lot. Like she thinks I'm going to leave her." Hot Spot tapped his bottom lip.

"I'm pathetic." Nightwing spat. "I wouldn't change a thing about Statfire. Not even her death hugs."

The other guys smiled goofily. "Me either!"

"Let's go before they kill us for being late."

B-A-B-Y

"Where are they?" Kole asked.

"They probably fell asleep in the middle of the review." Bumble Bee smirked. "Those are boring as all get out."

"I wish Nana could have come. I miss her baked beans."

"She had a doctor's appointment."

"I wonder if it's with her doctor companion?" Jinx grinned.

"Doctor companion?" Cheshire ate from a tray.

"We didn't tell you?" Terra giggled. "Nana has a boyfriend!"

"What?!" Cheshire, Argent and Kole yelped.

"No way!" Argent's mouth worked.

"I can't believe it!" Kole was shocked.

"Get it, Nana!" Cheshire laughed.

"I'm sure Nana isn't as improper as dating her own doctor but yes, go, Nana." Raven smirked.

"It's not with Jake. She said he ran into some trouble a while back and had to move in with his son." Bumble Bee shook her head.

"Aww! Bummer!" Jinx pouted.

"I feel remorse over the situation." Starfire said.

"It's Nana. She'll find someone." Bumble Bee shrugged.

Kole picked up Sebastian. "When is he going to start walking?"

"Walking? He can't even crawl!" Raven said.

"You never let him out the playpen!" Jinx criticized.

"I want to know where he is at all times." Raven bit off.

"You're being one of those helicopter parents I read about."

"I find that offensive."

"Raven is not the parent of a helicopter." Starfire misunderstood Jinx.

"It means she hovers nearby all the time." Bumble Bee explained.

"I don't think Raven's a helicopter parent." Terra shrugged. "She seems fine."

"Bas is eight months old and can't crawl!" Jinx threw out a hand towards the baby, who was chewing on his rope.

"There's other milestones." Bumble Bee said. "I've never cut Cal's hair. That's a first that's not going to happen."

"Bas has to learn how to crawl. And Cal does need a haircut. He looks like a little girl."

"My baby does not look like a girl!"

"Crawling isn't crucial!" Raven barked.

Jinx humphed. She went to where the kids were playing with balloons and squatted. "Cal? Can you see?"

Calvin looked up, his blonde hair covering his face. "See?"

"Can you see Auntie Jinx?"

He moved his hair out of his face and nodded.

"See? He has to move the hair out of his face!" Jinx stood.

"He's going to have hair like Nightwing!" Bumble Bee defended tightly.

"A mullet?"

"Please, friends. What is the meaning of this word, mullet?" Starfire frowned in pure confusion.

"I've heard of that!" Terra jumped around excitedly. " _Business in the front, party in the back_!"

"What does that mean?"

"It's having short hair in the front like a business man having long hair in the back like a party boy." Bumble Bee sighed.

Starfire was still confused. "Fiancé Nightwing seems to have it work, I suppose. It does not sound appealing I fear but he looks quite dashing."

"That's because Nightwing doesn't have a real mullet. He just has long hair."

"I don't have a mullet." Nightwing walked in with the guys.

Who laughed at him. "You got a mullet!"

"I do not have a mullet!" He shouted.

"Fiancé Nightwing!" Starfire flew to give him a hug.

He patted her back then again when she squeezed too hard. "Star? Star? I can't breathe, Star. Star!"

She let him go. "I apologize. How was the performance reviewing?"

Nightwing looked back at the guys, who'd suddenly shut up. "It went well. Everything's in top shape."

"That is very pleasing. Come sit and we will begin."

"What are you girls talking about?" Changeling sat next to his fiancée.

"How your son can't crawl." Jinx raised a brow.

Raven clenched her fists as a vase of flowers showed up. "He doesn't need to!"

B-A-B-Y

"Okay, that was the last game. Do you want to open presents?" Argent asked Kole.

"Sure. As long as we get to cut into the cake." Kole licked her lips.

"Bumble Bee? If you will." Argent gestured to the cake as she walked to the pile of presents.

The doorbell rang. The television switched to the security feed. A woman with ash blonde hair, a green eye and eyepatch was standing outside with a package.

"It's Rose!" Jericho signed, excited. He jumped up and ran out.

Kole looked at Bumble Bee and Raven pointedly. They nodded to her in return.

It didn't take Jericho long to come back with his sister. "Everyone, this is Rose. Rose, meet everyone."

Rose waved. "Sup?"

"Hi." The others stated.

"That's Kole. She's my pregnant girlfriend." Jericho pointed to her proudly.

Rose nodded. "Hi."

"Hello." Kole spoke.

"Come sit next to me." Jericho signed. "We're just opening presents."

"Open mine." Rose gave him the medium sized box.

Jericho struggled to sign thank you before leading her to a sofa. He sat next to Kole and opened the box. He lifted out a book. "What's this?"

"I got it from Mom. It's all our baby pictures."

Jericho flipped through the pages with a smile on his face. "Thanks, baby sis."

"There's more." Rose pointed.

Jericho gave the album to Kole and picked up a soft, blue blanket. "It can't be."

"Yeah." Rose shrugged. "It is."

"What is it?" Speedy was confused.

"My baby blanket." Jericho picked it up and showed the corner. The name Joseph was stitched in gold thread.

"Oh! How adorable!" Starfire cooed.

Kole felt it. It was incredibly soft to be so old. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Rose."

Rose shrugged. "You're welcome."

Kole rubbed her stomach. "Oof!"

"What's wrong?" Jericho signed immediately.

"I would say it feels like the baby's moving but it hurts. A lot."

"Maybe you're having those Braxton Hicks contractions again? Do you want some ice chips?"

"Sure." She nodded.

He got up to get them but while he was gone, something _happened_.

"Oh no!"

"Are you okay?" Terra sat on her other side and held her hand.

"No. I think my water just broke."

"Ew!" The twins leaned away.

Jericho dropped the ice.

"We need to get you to the nearest hospital." Bumble Bee said in the ensuing quiet.

"Yes! The hospital!" Jericho walked over quickly and picked Kole up.

"Don't forget her bag!" Argent stood up. "No, I'll get it! You just go!"

"Guys, get to every hospital have them prepared for her." Bumble Bee told Mas y Menos.

Both nodded, touched hands sped out.

"Kid, go with Jericho and Kole then report where they are. We'll meet you at whatever hospital you go to."

"Got it." Kid Flash stood up.

"I'll go with you." Rose stood, too.

Jericho couldn't sign with his hands full so he merely nodded and strode out. Kid Flash and Rose went with him.

"Okay, let's clean up in here." Bumble Bee clapped her hands. "The faster we get done, the sooner we can get to the hospital."

B-A-B-Y

"How's she doing?" Titans East and West asked as soon as they saw Kid Flash and Rose in the waiting room.

"It'll be a while." Kid Flash said. "They said she wasn't even diolated or whatever."

"Dilated." Bumble Bee blew out a breath. "We might as well get comfortable. This could take a while."

B-A-B-Y

It ended up taking twenty three hours.

"This is it!" Jericho signed quickly. "She wants Raven, Bumble Bee and Argent!"

Raven gave Sebastian to his father and walked over. Bumble Bee and Argent walked over, too. They all followed Jericho to the back and to wash up and put on scrubs.

"Daddy, is Aunt Kole getting her baby like Mommy got Bas?" Charlotte asked.

Changeling smiled. "Yup!"

"Why come she hurt, Daddy?" Christopher asked.

Nightwing's eyebrows lifted. "Uh…"

"Baby?" Calvin walked to Cyborg.

"Yeah, little man. We're going to see another baby." Cyborg ran a hand over his son's hair. "We need to get you a hair cut."

Jinx laughed. "Good luck getting that passed his mom."

Cyborg frowned in confusion.

B-A-B-Y

Jericho came through the double doors holding his infant son. His friends crowded him. "Look at him!"

The baby had curly blonde hair with shocks of pink. His eyes were a shocking dark green and he was as pale as Jinx or Raven. He was a chubby little thing and was cute as a button with dimples.

Sebastian shrieked and reached out for him. Changeling moved him and he threw himself forward. Changeling had to hurry to catch him. "Whoa!"

"You better hold onto him." Cyborg teased. "Raven will kill you if you drop her baby."

"I'm trying to keep him from scratching Little Joe. He's growing claws already."

"Is that what you're going to call him, big brother?" Rose asked.

Jericho handed his new son to Jinx so he could sign. "We're thinking of just calling him Junior."

"Junior?" Jinx watched as Junior yawned.

"How big is he?" Charlotte asked.

"He's nine pounds and 20 inches." Jericho signed.

"Nine pounds?!" Cheshire held her stomach. "What if your baby is a chubster?!"

Speedy frowned. "Don't talk about my baby!"

Jericho took Junior back and sank down to show the kids.

Charlotte kissed the baby's cheek. "Happy birthday, Junior."

"You're the new baby." Christopher told him. "You're gonna get all the milk you want, just like when Uncle Gar changes into a cat."

"Baby." Calvin poked Junior.

Jericho stood up. He used the baby's hand to wave to them before going back to the room.

Cyborg picked up his son. "Mommy's going to have a baby."

"Baby!" Calvin threw his arms up.

"Does he understand?" Hot Spot wanted to know.

"So far he just keeps saying baby and hugging her. I don't think he knows he's not the baby." Cyborg shook his head.

Kid Flash snickered. "He's going to hate when you bring that baby home."

"We're thinking of having Rave train him when he turns two. To separate his powers from his emotions."

"Maybe by then Bas will know how to crawl?" Jinx teased.

"My baby can crawl!" Changeling thumped his chest.

"Put him down and see!"

"If I put him on this dirty floor, Rae will kill me!"

"Where's his blanket?"

"Fine!" Changeling stomped to his diaper bag and found a blanket. He sat Sebastian in a chair and spread the blanket on the floor. Then he put his son on it, tummy first. "Go, Bas! Prove her wrong!"

Sebastian lay there and kicked his feet as he chewed on his rope.

Jinx set her hands on her hips. "Told you!"

"Maybe he just doesn't know what you want him to do?" Kid Flash suggested. "Like on Thanksgiving. Who has psychic abilities?"

"Charlie!" Changeling pointed to her. "Get your baby brother to crawl to you."

Charlotte blinked. "How?"

"Use your Grandpa J'onn's powers and tell him to crawl."

Charlotte didn't know how to use J'onn's powers. But she sat on her knees on the edge of the blanket and stared at her brother. She concentrated on understanding him like her mother showed her and it worked.

" **Crawl, Bas**." She thought at him.

" **How?** " Sebastian thought back.

Charlotte crawled to him then away from him. " **Like this.** "

Sebastian placed his hands flat against the floor and got up on his knees. He shuffled forward before slipping and ending up flat on his stomach but it worked. He crawled if only a bit.

Changeling cheered. "He did it!"

"How about more than two inches, Green Stud?!" Jinx wasn't going for it. "Anybody can crawl two inches!"

"Charlie, get him to crawl a little more."

Charlotte looked to her friends. "Help me. Show him how to crawl. He gets it."

Christopher and Calvin got down on all fours and began crawling around.

Sebastian raised himself up and began crawling. He made it to Charlotte and crawled into her lap.

She put him on the floor and crawled away. He followed her.

"See?! Now what?!" Changeling did his victory dance.

Jinx humphed. "Bee still needs to cut Cal's hair."

"Why are my children on this filthy floor?!" Raven's voice broke through the crowd.

Changeling paused mid-dance. "Uh oh."


End file.
